


Not Jack's fault

by PadawanStiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Jack thinks he screwed up on a hunt and hurts himself again, jack hitting himself, reader trying to comfort jack, self-injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanStiles/pseuds/PadawanStiles
Summary: When Sam gets hurt on a hunt, Jack blames himself and uses his own method to cope with the guilt.





	Not Jack's fault

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this short drabble on my Tumblr a little while ago.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy :)

_Jack, look out!“_

Sitting in the Impala on your way back home, Jack could still hear your voice in his head from when the Wendigo had come after him earlier tonight.

There had been so much blood when Sam had thrown himself in front of Jack to protect him from the Wendigo, but getting his arm slashed open in the process.  
Just because Jack had been too absent-minded to realize that the monster had been after him the whole time.

Jack got pulled out of his thoughts, when you started moving besides him.  
He found you reaching for his hand and as he looked up, you were watching him with a tired smile on your face.  
Jack squeezed your hand back, relieved that you didn’t seem to be mad at him.

He still couldn’t look at Sam, who was passed out in the passanger seat.

* * *

 A few hours later, you were sitting in the library in silence together with Dean and Jack.  
Sam had gone to bed right after Dean had patched him up and while you were ready for bed yourself, something inside of you was telling you to wait just a little while longer.

“I think I’ll go for a walk.“

You looked up in surprise when Jack got up from his chair and didn’t even take another look back, as he slowly climbed the stairs to get out of the bunker.  
You kept looking after the boy with an unsettling feeling in your stomach, even after he was out of sight already.

“Well, that was weird. Did he sound weird to you?”

You looked over at Dean with a frown. “You should have seen his face when we were driving home.”  
You thought about it for a moment, deciding that you didn’t want to leave Jack alone right now. “I’m gonna go outside and look after the kid.”

Dean noded in agreement before getting up from his chair, taking his glass of whiskey with him. “You do that, I’m gonna hit the hay.”

* * *

As you opened the huge entrance door to get outside, you had been ready to call after Jack but the scene in front of you left you speechless instead.

From where you were standing, you could see Jack hitting himself repeatedly in the chest with his fist and while he hadn’t noticed you yet, you were not only seeing him but also hearing everything he was telling himself.

“You keep hurting people! Why do you keep hurting people?!”

It was breaking your heart.

Calling out his name was doing little to get his attention and you only realized that you had started rushing over when you were standing right in front of him, yanking down his hands to make him stop.

That finally got Jack out of it and he was watching you with wide eyes, tears that were mirroring your own streaming down his face.  
Neither of you knew what to say but you eventually let go of Jack’s hands and started caressing his face with both of your hands, wiping away the tears with your thumbs.  
“Kid, what are you doing?“

“I don’t know, I just-” you watched Jack’s face scrunch up in more pain as he started avoiding your stare by looking at the ground. “If it wasn’t for me, Sam wouldn’t be hurt.“

“That’s really what you think?“  
Jack didn’t answer but his silence was telling you everything that you needed to know.   
“Well, that’s bullshit,“ you said while sniffing your nose and pulling the boy in front of you into a hug. 

Jack reciprocated your hug after a long moment and buried his head in your shoulder. “I’m sorry, (y/n).”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Jack was part of the family now and you really needed him to understand that he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“I didn’t notice the monster. If I had looked harder, maybe… maybe I-“ Jack couldn’t even finish his sentence when he slumped down in your arms crying.

You brushed through his hair in comfort and held him close.  
"Jack, we love you. You are part of our family and family looks after each other. It’s not your fault that Sam got hurt, you understand me? And I know that you would have done the same for him.”

Instead of answering, Jack gently tightened his grip around your waist.

There was still some more talking to do, but for now you realized that Jack would be alright. You were there to make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://sam-winchester-imagines.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
